Human embryonic stem (hES) cell lines offer a unique new research tool with widespread possible clinical application. Great effort is invested throughout the world in order to encourage the large scale growth and distribution of these cells. The main aim of this proposal is to follow the hES cell distribution carried out under NIH grant PAR-02-023 (" Human Embryonic Stem Cell Resource Infrastructure Enhancement") with short-term courses in hES cell culturing techniques. The courses are designed to ensure a successful establishment of hES cell colony at the graduates' laboratories. The courses will take place in Israel and in the United States with the assistance of the staff of Stem Cell Biology Unit/Laboratory of Neuroscience/National Institute on Aging/NIH. In order to address the various individual requirements of each of the participants, we aim to offer two alternative courses: * An introductory course designed for training basic hES cells culturing techniques. * An advanced course including basic and advanced techniques of hES cells, including animal-free culture system, principle in vitro and in vivo differentiation methods, sorting and genetic manipulation techniques. A periodical follow-up communication with each course graduate will be initiated to provide further support and guidance. Thus course graduates will enjoy close feed-back when establishing the colonies while instructors will have the opportunity to estimate the success rate of the course. Taken together, this guiding program will encourage the distribution and research based on hES cells.